


Maybe When

by idoneum



Category: Common Law
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoneum/pseuds/idoneum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis believes in reincarnation, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe When

Travis believes in reincarnation, sort of. When he was little, he used to think if he was good enough, one of the families would choose him, keep him, tell him that he was special, that he was theirs, that they loved him. 

When he got older, he realized that some dreams were never meant to be, and he became a master of reinvention. Each family was a new life, a new, different, (better?) Travis, because maybe, just maybe, this time or the next, if he changed himself enough, he'd shake the feeling of never being (good enough to be) wanted.


End file.
